


The Interlude

by Burntuakrisp, orphan_account



Series: Rescue Prime AU [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: (Prime violence because RB is innocent), Angst with a Happy Ending, BB Can Keep A Secret, Better Than Canon, Blades Freaks Out, Blades Is Kind Of Salty, Boulder Is Very Optimistic, But Dad Tired, Canon-Typical Violence, Characters DID cry, Characters Might Cry, Charlie Burns Is Also Tired, Chase Is Not A Queen, Cody Actually Befriends Everyone, Cody Could Defeat Megatron (With Kindness), Cybertronian Curses, Deviates From Canon, End of Prime Season 2, Energon is spilled, Everyone Freaks Out Actually, Fake Character Death, Gen, Kind Of Giving Away Story But Whatever, Megatron is a sneaky mech, Non-graphic fighting, Not Fighting A War Tired, Not Really Character Death, OP Is Team's Dad, Optimus Is Very Tired, RB Are Shook™, Ratchet Hops Out Of The Shadows And Says "I'm Batman", Ratchet Might Have To Fight Everyone, Rendezvous Points, S02 E16 Darkest Hour, Secrets, So Turns Out This Is Getting Angsty, Tags Are Hard, Team Prime Splits Up, To An Extent This Is Still Part RB, Wrenches Of DOOM, You Thought™, bamf characters, bless him, feelings of betrayal, let him rest, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burntuakrisp/pseuds/Burntuakrisp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The battle had begun like no other.Then Megatron couldn't just keep his mouth shut.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, new guy here! Anyways I admit I am not the best at writing but I will try my best! If you could comment and tell me what I can improve on, that would help everyone out in the long run :)

     The battle had been going on like any other. Both sides viciously trying to tear into each other. Shots flew across the field, a mixture of blue and red. Vehicons were the main bodies strewn across the grass. Blue bled into green.

     In the middle of it, were the two leaders. Exchanging punches while chaos rained around them. Each, elegant from millennia of war, dodged almost all of them. Any strikes that met were lucky shots. Until, a blast had hit the warlord from behind. In a lucky chance an Autobot soldier had gotten the time to shoot. The blast did little but bounce off and distract the target. The Prime took his chance.

     Rushing forward, the Prime unsheathed his blade. With one good swipe, another deep cut had joined the endless scars on the warlord’s face. The sharp shriek of metal joined the noise of the battle. Bright blue marbled with purple gushed down his face as he roared with rage. The warloard attempted a counter-attack, twisting his blade and barreled forward. Just barely nicking a bright red shoulder. The Prime wrenched himself away to glare at the gray mech.

     “Megatron, you stand in this war for no reason but to lengthen it! Why do you fight for nothing?” Optimus, the Prime, accused. His whole frame was stiff in rage, as though this was the first time he realized this fact.

     Megatron sneered. Optics narrowing into thin red slits. He scoffed scathingly, “Surely you think that is not the sole reason?”

     The warlord sprung back into action, raising his blaster. Optimus twisted his body and stepped to the left.  The heat from it barely grazed his side. The two clashed again. Blades met with a loud clang of metal.

     “What other reason is there, Megatron?” Megatron’s mouth twisted with offence. He ducked under the Prime’s blade to attack from the back. Optimus snapped back around, jolting back from a nearly devastating strike. Landing on steady pedes, he raised his own blaster, only to be met with the sight of Megatron’s own.

     “I am no mindless fool, I have a goal for this!” The two faced each other, both not willing to lower their guns for a second. The rumble of fuel firing up filled the mechs' audials.

     The sun was setting in the distance, painting the green grass with fire. Oranges danced in the sky while bots fought to their death. Splattering of blue, dents, cuts, everything. The Cybertronians finally put to rest on the ground were far from their own world. From their own home. Whatever reason Megatron had, it better be in the interest in Primus himself, otherwise it wasn’t worth it.

     “Then, shall you tell me this reason? The reason behind so much death?” Red shone off the Prime. Like a blaze flickering in a forest. A sign of hope, of life.

     The only spark that danced in the warlord’s optics was a blazing house fire. Dangerous, unneeded, preventable.  The glint of the sun turning his armour shades of orange and red. In this light, he truly did look evil.

     “This death _was_ the reason. The death of the Autobot cause!” Megatron’s servo gestured with uncensored passion. The excitement from the idea clear in his optics. Optimus scowled behind his battle mask, his blaster roaring back to life. The warlord’s grin was sharp. “Are you not appeased to the idea? Do you truly believe you will survive this war?”

     “This is not a war,” Optimus cut in, voice filled with appall, “this is a mindless fight. There’s nothing to be gained!”

     “Yet you still fight?”

     Both sides were silent. Blasters still raised, ready to fire. The battle roared on around them. And for a second, Optimus was glad he had hidden this from the innocent. Hidden this feral encounter. Hidden them from this sight.

     Optimus vented heavily, “Freedom is the right of all sentient beings. We are fighting for our--”

     “ _Freedom?_ What freedom will they have when they are strewn across the ground like the spare parts they are!” Megatron’s words were aggressive and confident, like he knew something the Prime didn’t. If there was one thing he had learned in this war, is that you never wanted to hear that tone. “Every single one of them!”

     An image file popped up into his vision. Four smaller bots, even smaller than their own yellow scout, all together. They were smiling, with Optimus behind them. Humans were in the front. There was an enthusiastic child with yellow hair in the center. They were all happy. And for the first time in years, Optimus felt reassurance. Not _every single one of them._

     “Even those tiny--”

     The Prime’s helm snapped up. _When had he lowered it?_ His lines ran cold. His whole frame stiffened. The image was thrust out of his processor with a violent click.

 _No_.

     “-useless--”

     The battle raged on. More soldiers fell. The sun was still shining just over the horizon.

     “-playthings you call--”

     Optimus slackened in shock, blaster lowering.

     “-Rescue Bots!”

     Helms snapped over. Optics from the Prime's own team were wide. There was a roar over the coms.  _The Decepticons have already known._ Megatron smiled menacingly.

     “I promise you that, Optimus Prime.” He paused, scanning the field. After finding what he was searching for, his optics met Optimus’. He didn’t know if he was imagining things. Didn’t know whether this was just a sick joke from his own processor.

     But not even his own battle-ridden mind could make up the victorious look that lit up the warlord’s face.

     He bellowed out in joy, “Decepticons, retreat!” Jets roared to life, Vehicons transforming and joining their leader in the sky. The dark sky, covered by clouds. The setting sun was covered. A sign of light, of hope, of life. A sign that was snuffed out like a Spark.

     Optimus manually rebooted his systems. Battle Protocols screaming at him, demanding he raise his gun again because _he wasn’t out of danger yet_ . They were swiped clean with the restart. When his processor was clear, he vented and turned back on his audio systems. Only, he was met with things he _really_ did not want to hear right now.

_:WHAT THE SLAG?:_

_:Rescue Bots?:_

_:Optimus what was he talking about?:_

_:No way! This is awesome!:_

_::”Uh oh… are you alright Optimus?”::_

_:Optimus report!:_

     Optimus winced. Protocols appeared, directions for calming a crowd. He waved them away with a mental servo. Inventing, he steeled himself for the future conversation that would surely come.

:Ratchet, prepare a groundbridge.:

     Energy spiked around him. The familiar feeling of a bridge’s magnetic tug did little to calm him. The air was alive with the sound of it whirring. Turning on his pede, he was met with the sight of the vortex. Green, like the bloodied grass. Green like the fallen leaves. Green, like- like Bulkhead giving him a look.

     The wrecker’s arms were crossed over his chest. His face was twisted in an array of emotions. Angry, scared, confused.  Field pressed against his frame, with a furrowed optic ridge.

     Bulkhead glowered at the Prime, “What did he mean by _Rescue Bots_ , Optimus?”


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus has some explaining to do.
> 
> But his choices might not be final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For clarification here are some words that are in here that I have either gathered or headcanoned myself!
> 
> Klik- About a minute  
> Breem- About 10 minutes  
> Groon- About an hour and a half  
> Nanoklik-About a second  
> Solar Cycle- A day  
> Lunar Cycle- A Month, or one full turn of the moon  
> Terra Cycle- A year  
> Cybernalm- Medical supplies, can be made from both Earth and cybertronian material mixing together. Used as bandages and repairs to stop energon leaking.

     Others were gathering around Bulkhead. Arcee had a similar stance as the larger green warrior, faceplate carefully neutral. Smokescreen just look awed, doorwings fluttering in a almost child-like excitement. His face split with a wide grin. Bumblebee was glancing between the bots and Optimus. His optics were nervous, spiraling out and shrinking again. The bot had already known of the Rescue team before, but had promised to keep it a secret. Optimus had wanted to tell them when it would be appropriate, maybe after the war. Well, it seems like now would have to suffice.

     Optimus let out a heavy ex-vent. He hated lying to him team. Now, he could see the distrust and the excitement. Excitement over the possibility of other fighting bots. Distrust over their Prime, their _leader_ , not telling them something so monumental. He despised having one of his own not tell the others over his own orders.

     “All will be explained with time,” the Prime offered to his team, quickly glancing back up to the groundbridge. Arcee shifted on her pedes, refusing to back down. Bulkhead scoffed lightly, but unfolded his arms. The two speedsters already look resigned, accepting the order without further complaint.

     But Arcee was always the one to inquire, to ask the difficult questions. For that, it was no wonder the team respected her. “How do we know you will not mention it again? You clearly didn’t trust us with the information earlier,” she demanded, Bulkhead nodding in agreement. Her optics sparked with a challenge. The femme was not going to allow him to stay silent, no matter the cost. A small burst of honor lit up his spark for just a nanoklik.

     “I had wanted to wait until the time was right,” Optimus hummed, “but it seems like Megatron had other ideas.”

 _:”Speaking of which,”:_ Bumblebee chimed in, the scout’s doorwings up in alarm, _:”Megatron knows they exist too. They could be in danger!”:_

     With a nod towards their scout, “Bumblebee is correct, if Megatron knows of them it is dire that you all learn of their existence and how to help,” the Prime paused, “ However, I wish to tell all of my soldiers at the same time. So, if we all could go back to base this will be easier for all involved.”

     Arcee’s optics narrowed, but she took a step back. “After you then,” she gestured towards the vortex. Optimus gave a small nod to the small warrior, eyeing the portal besides her. He lifted a servo to his audial.

:Ratchet, make sure Wheeljack and the humans are at the base.:

_:Did something happen?:_

     The medic’s concern was almost palpable. Guilt rushed throughout him. He probably expected some great speech about a warrior’s death. Not the information about how he was keeping something from the team.

:I have something to say, that _all_ need to hear.:

     Ratchet was silent over the com. A few kliks passed and then,

_:Understood. They have been notified.:_

_Good, this will make everything easier_. Optimus huffed,

:Thank you.:  

     The clouds had cleared from the skyline, the sun truly setting. Every place the light touched was bathed in red. It glimmered off the grass and his soldiers alike. There they stood, looking like they were ready to march off to war. It felt like an omen, a sign of anger. They probably will be angry, when discovering how long the Rescue Team had been here.

     “Autobots,” they all straightened. Optimus ex-vented, “return to base.”

 

* * *

 

     It had taken all of the humans a breem to all gather into the main area. The children claimed they had just been playing their ‘video games’ from deeper in the base (but by the look on Miko’s face, all of the Autobots would have to watch their step for a couple Solar cycles). Agent Fowler was already on his way, and June had been lecturing her child on the importance of good nutrition. When the bots had arrived, anxious and angry, it was almost surprising how quickly they came to the conclusion that something was wrong.

     Wheeljack took an additional groon to get to the base. The Jackhammer was covered in soot and burn marks. Wheeljack himself even had a few dents. It didn’t even take a klik for Ratchet to hurry him into the Medical Bay, checking over energon lines and possible permanent denting. All the while cuffing the wrecker over the head and angrily lecturing him over internal damage.

     In that time span, Bulkhead managed to crush a plate of Cybernalm, Arcee almost glared two smoldering holes into Optimus’s helm, and Bumblebee was desperately trying to get Smokescreen to stay quiet. Everytime Smokescreen would even open his mouth, Bumblebee was there beeping loud enough that Ratchet complained from the Medical Bay. Smokescreen would always pout, promise to be silent, and almost immediately reveal the big news about how apparently there were _Rescue Bots still alive._

     “C’mon Bee! I promise not to spoil!” the speedster would announce with self-centered promise.

     Then Bumblebee would huff a mechanical sigh, _:”That’s what you said the last fifteen times Smokescreen.”:_

     “I promise this time!”

     “Hey, what are you two talking about?” Miko chimed in, the glimmer of mischief in her eyes.

     Smokescreen lit up like the stars in Nevada night time, excitement flowing off of him in waves. “Oh Bee doesn’t want me to tell you that there’s R-”

     The yellow scout lightly cuffed the speedster over the head, beeping in outrage, _:”What happened to ‘you promised’!”:_

     “I know, I know! I’m sorry!” the mech yelped while the human girl muffled her cackles behind a palm.

     The others in the room were just silent. The small warrior shifting her glare to the floor, arms still crossed. The former wrecker crushing the Cybernalm from before into a type of lob ball. It was messily made, denting and crinkled in all the wrong places. Bulkhead turned to face the wall, shifting the ball around one final time. Winding his arm back, he gripped the crumbled silver substance in one servo. Miko just happened to look over in the nick of time. The biggest grin split her face

     Scampering across the base’s floor, the teenager yelped to her larger companion, “Yeah Bulk! Crush that thing to pieces!”

     Huffing, Bulkhead  threw the lob ball with all of his might into the wall. When the Cybernalm made contact with the base’s wall, it had sounded like a scream of metal and thunder from Earth’s skies combined. The ball almost immediately cumbled. The seams cracked, the Cybernalm crumbling into silver dust. Miko cheered with joy.

     “ _Bulkhead!_ ” the enraged the roar of the Team’s medic, Ratchet, echoed around the room. At the door of the medbay, there he was in all of his glory. His optic ridges, normally hidden underneath the mech’s helm, were now visible. If the medic was _that_ angry…

     “Oh no…” the wrecker mumbled. Bulkhead could already see the wrench gripped in Ratchet’s servo. Quicker than anyone who never knew Ratchet would’ve thought possible, the medic reared back and chucked the tool with deadly precision. No one in the base had to look over when they heard the dull thunk and the wrecker’s, “Ow!” to know the tool hit its mark.

     Not even Optimus, who was busy typing into the computer, “Ratchet, please do not harm the warriors. We need them.”

     Ratchet scoffed with self satisfaction, glaring at the green warrior who was clutching his helm. “Next time don’t throw my medical equipment at the wall!” he hissed through clenched dentae. Turning on his pede, the medic called into the Medical Bay with his servos on his hips, “You’re free to go!”

     Wheeljack sauntered out, flashing the medic a grin, “Thanks, sunshine!” The medic spluttered, caught so off guard that he stumbled. The wrecker laughed, hurriedly bounding away from Ratchet’s wrenches of doom. “So what’d you need me here for, Prime?”

     Tension filled the room so suddenly, bots had to turn off their EM sensors. Eyes and optics alike clicked to Optimus, who had paused at his typing. The Prime straightened, abandoning the computer and whatever he was assembling. When he had turned to face everyone in the base and met enraged optics, he hesitated.   _He was a Prime, he announced the first fallen,  announced Decepticon’s betrayal, announced Cybertron’s fall. He could do this._

     Collecting his speaker protocols, he addressed everyone, “It has come to my attention that I need to share information that I had refused to share before.” The humans blanked, processing the information. A rough voice hissed from the corner.

     “What do you mean _refused to share?_ ” His medic, his oldest friend, wheezed. He looked almost betrayed at the choice of words.

     “I mean,” the Prime hummed, uncertain now about what he was going to say, “ I have had the choice to tell you this but chose not to for what I _thought_ was the greater good.” Everyone was silent, the humans looked _confused._

     “I’m guessing that the greater good was wrong,” Jack, the oldest human teenager there, called out. His voice was shaky, not quite scared… he was unsettled.

     “Indeed,” Optimus almost sunk down into his armor. _If he were to get through this, he needed to calm down. He needed to get done with it._ “Rescue Bots still exist.” the sentence was so blunt, so simple that he could see how some of them had to take a nanoklik to process.

     “Primus _almighty_ Optimus!” Ratchet snarled. “You’re telling us that there have been more fighting bots this whole time!”

     The base then exploded with everyone’s disbelief. Everyone’s rage.

 _:”Now now, we don’t know if they even_ can _fight,”:_ the yellow scout attempted to amend the team’s outcries.  

     “They can learn!” Arcee spat. Even the normally passive Smokescreen seemed a little betrayed.

     “What are Rescue Bots?” an innocent voice chimed in. The voices slowly dwindled down to silence. In  the middle of it, there was Raf. His glasses were pushed up, eyes wide and confused.

 _:”Ah, um. Well…”:_ Bumblebee fumbled with his servos for a minute. Gathering the right words, _:”You know your police forces and firefighters?:”_ the youngest child hummed in confirmation. _:”It was kind of like that for us. Before the war… they were-”:_

     “They were thought to be all killed during the beginning of the war! Like, reports came back saying they all died. Turns out, the reports were wrong!” Smokescreen babbled out, unintentionally interrupting the scout.

     The humans ‘oh’ed. Nodding a little. The others sat down, seemingly satisfied with the answer. But Raf, the ever curious thinker, wasn’t done. Speaking up again, “How would they’ve lived?”

     Helms turned to look back at Optimus, who ex-vented. “They had encountered an Energon Eater while out on a mission. To save themselves, they put themselves in statis. Because of this, the Decepticons were not able to detect them. They had stayed in stasis all throughout the war when my message reached them. Then, they arrived on Earth.” A few bots shuddered at the mention of the energon sucking pest.

 _:“Wait, what message?”:_ Bumblebee had known of the Rescue Bot’s existence, but not how long they had been around. A few files popped up in his processor, only two times Optimus had sent out something into the stars. One directly after Cybertron fell, the other just a few lunar cycles ago so when… oh. _Oh no._

     “Back when Cybertron fell,” The Prime murmured. There was a hiss of vents.

     “Optimus,” Ratchet began, voice trembling, “how long have they been here?”

     The base was silent. Optimus looked pained, realization coming to him full force.

     Steeling himself, “About one Terra cycle ago.”

     “ _Prime_ ,” hissed the wrecker. He had been mostly silent, passively watching it all play out. But then, almost a human _year_ of these possible recruits being here Optimus said _nothing?!_

     Arcee, who had been seething most of the whole conversation, actually had to walk away. If she stayed here a klik longer she was going to attack the Prime. Probably gaining war charges for it too.

     Jack yelped and hopped off the platform, “Arcee wait!” The two disappeared around the corridor’s bend.

     “I understand your frustration but please hear me out,” Optimus insisted, his servos clenched into fists. Most of the base just scowled at him, “these bots are our salvation if we fail.” The main room was void of all sound. Bots stared at each other, then to the Prime. “If Megatron is to destroy us, these bots can continue Cybertron’s good legacy. An idea of before the war. If we need assistance, we could go to them for shelter. They are our _allies_. Innocents who have never seen the terrors of war.”

     A solemn stillness took over the Autobots’ spark. They were frustrated, _outraged_ even. But, if the Prime’s words are true… they did not want to be the ones to end a future for Cybertronians.

     “I despise asking you this, but please leave them out of this war. It is not theirs in any way. They deserve peace.” The Prime’s gaze swept over his soldiers, over the humans that had been silent. Speaking up again, “I need you to trust me. Not blindingly, but willingly. If you wish to leave it is understood, and will be allowed.”

 

     No one left the base that night.

 

     But whether or not the Rescue Bots were tainted with this war, was not the Autobot’s choice. Primus has a weird test of faith.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Alarms were ringing, sharp and desperate. Red filled the Autobot’s base. Bots were scrabbling to gather their charges. Explosions could be heard from the outside.

     “Autobots! We will rendezvous at these coordinates! Ratchet, I will bridge you there directly. Tell the bots we are coming! Wheeljack, come back here in about two solar cycles! Wait for the Decepticons to leave and gather everything you can from the rubble!”

     The bridge roared to life, each bot that went through arriving at different coordinates in the USA, pulling up the last coordinates Ratchet turned to the Prime. “What about you?!”

     “I will stay and make sure they don’t follow…” with a grim nod, Ratchet drove through the green vortex. The last thing he heard from behind him before it had closed, was a booming implosion.

 

     Optimus’s Life Signal disappeared from the map.

 

     He was now stranded on this island.

 

  
     Ratchet had to find _them_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be shy to leave a comment, bookmark, or kudos on the work!


	3. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crazy wanna-be-evil scientist decides being petty isn't enough.
> 
> Griffin Rock was thee place to live.

     If you asked Cody, chasing a giant spider through the city would be an average Saturday night for him. You might think he’s crazy, but he would be honest. Which is why, right now he was flying after an above average sized arachnid through city hall. With him, he carried a portable version of Doc. Greene’s Shrink-O-Ray. 

     Now, this all started like any other day on Griffin Rock.  Cody had gotten some breakfast, hung out with the Rescue Bots, and went to school. After talking a little with Frankie and arranging a sleepover later tonight, Cody had the pleasure of being rugby tackled by a giant Bumble Bee. The bee was really nice and only wanted a drink from the pond, but still being hit by one of those things is a little startling. Like any other kid in his situation, he called his dad. There was some initial confusion over what Bumble Bee had tackled him (“WHAT DO YOU MEAN BUMBLEBEE TACKLED YOU? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!”) but he had it sorted out.

     It didn’t take long to figure out that the giant insects were coming from some wanna-be-evil scientist who had stolen Doc Greene’s Gigant-O-Ray and made a bunch of different bugs on Griffin Rock giant. The scientist was captured easily enough, but the bugs were still wreaking havoc. 

     So, here we have Cody, armed with a little taser gun, taking on a spider three times his size. Griffin Rock was  _ the  _ place to live. 

     Years of experience on his bike has trained him for this moment. Keeping balance in a high speed chase on an actual hover board was as second nature as breathing and your heart beating. The spider took a sharp turn, skittering over a fallen shelf. Without even blinking an eye, Cody had leaned to the side and turned during mid-air. The board he was riding on took such a wide turn the air around him felt almost like a heavy blanket. Not quite suffocating, but familiar. He leaned forward on it, the pressure sending a signal to accelerate forward. With one little nudge, Cody was upright again. 

_ “Cody, what are you  _ doing _!” _

     He winced as Kade’s voice blared over the Rescue Team’s com system. Kade, his biggest brother, was almost as governing as Mayor Luskey himself. Plus, his big brother doesn’t really know how to make a private com so by now almost the whole family, and probably people over the ocean, knew Cody is where he shouldn’t be. 

_      Busted! _ “I’m helping,” Cody nonchalantly hummed into the com. He could hear Kade’s scoff over the roar of air rushing past him.  The spider he was chasing snapped up, crawling up the  _ wall _ . Cody had to jump back and slam a foot down onto the board. Gripping the sides, his stomach lurched as he went completely vertical. The arthropod jumped off onto a light structure, it swinging under the bug’s weight. With a twirl, Cody had to manually switch on the setting that allowed him to go higher without falling. 

     The spider hissed at him, the pincers (? he’d have to ask Graham or Boulder about that) on its mouth flaring out. Cody, then thought back about what he learned about the arachnid back in school. While some are content to just eat little flies, some spiders eat birds. Being as though there has been a change in size, and it was now gigantic, it probably would try to attack him.  _ Uh oh. _

     But Cody did not expect the thing to jump at him.

     With a startled yelp, he stumbled backwards off of the board. For a second, there was nothing there underneath his feet and he was falling. Everything for one terrible moment was a giant blur. Then, for whatever lucky star he wished upon, his hand met the side. With a terrified scream and a leg-kicking frantic swing, Cody was hanging there with nothing below him. 

_      “Cody? CODY!”   _ frantic voices muddled over the coms. It sounded like everybody heard his scream. He struggled to pull himself up, arms already aching.  _ Maybe if he could just… there!  _ Shifting his hands around, Cody managed to find the pressure sensor. With a smack, the board was flipping. He could feel the exact moment the weight was lifted off of his arms. All the breath rushed out of him as he slammed into the board, legs and arms curling around it. 

     With a second just to rest and to make sure the team knew he was okay so a police car didn’t come barreling down the street with sirens on at full volume; Cody was back into the mission. Below him, the spider was writhing around on its back with long spindly legs flailing everywhere.  _ Like a turtle _ , Cody noted humorlessly. Of course now after a whole entire chase the thing decides to go easy on him. Frustratingly, Cody didn’t even have to muster much effort to snatch the shrink ray out of his pocket. 

     Just as it had flipped over, trying once again to scamper over broken glass, Cody had aligned the blast perfectly. With a quick flip of a switch bright blue was flown against the arachnid.  A snarling hiss echoed throughout the room. It buzzed in his ears, which were popping from the air pressure changing. Bright light filled the room, reflecting off of every substance. The glow was so intense, Cody had to hide his head behind his arm. Then with a questionable gurgle, everything stopped. 

     Blinking, Cody lifted his arm from his face.  The room’s contents were scattered across the floor. Ripped pages, broken glass, and… a little spider scuttling away into a corner. He laughed breathlessly, body sinking back onto the board in relief. He tapped the com system on his jacket.

     Huffing, “Cody here, spiders are the  _ worst _ .”

 

* * *

 

     One thing that Heatwave has learned from his time on Earth is that it is completely different from Cybertron. 

     There are the obvious reasons, such as soil instead of a firm ground. But the biggest problem he has is the influx of needlessly long creatures. The giraffe for example, has a long neck. The humans say that it for reaching top branches on the trees, but Heatwave knows better. It’s just looking for the chance to strike. Then there are elephants. Obviously the trunk is for snatching up prey at long distances. Heatwave would rather fight Unicron himself than let Cody get too close to those beasts.

     The absolute worst, are the  _ snakes _ . Terrible, ugly, evil snakes. They slither despite having no way to move. The despicable creatures squeeze what they fuel on to  _ death _ . They spit poison, inject poison, and poison what eats them. There is so reason for them to exist, yet they do anyway. Why, Heatwave asks himself, yet he already knows.

     Unicron is testing him.

     But  _ this _ crosses the line. Instead of no legs the serpent had  _ hundreds!  _ Its back was armored and had little thin appendages coming from its helm. It was trying to hide under a rock (To take victims by surprise.). The dirt by it was churned up, flung around by the wicked creature. 

     He was snapped out of his internal monologue by Boulder’s excited outburst of, “A millipede! I’ve never seen one before!” The bulldozer glanced down to his own human companion, optics shining with  _ excitement _ from seeing what terrible evil was in front of them. Such an evil sight indeed. 

     He growled under his breath. The vibration of it must’ve shook the cab; because not soon after Kade was snickering into his palm. The redhead leaned onto the wheel, grinning into empty space. “What’s wrong hotshot? Don’t like a little buggie?” his companion taunted. 

     Heatwave’s engine rumbled in offence, he himself scoffing. “That thing is less than a foot tall, I’m not afraid of it,” He spat. Boulder and Graham turned to give him a look. 

     Kade just cackled and smacked a hand onto his dashboard, “I never said anything of being afraid!” The human looked so pleased with himself, smirking like he had won… what was the Earth term? The  _ Lottery _ ? Doesn’t matter. 

     With a snarl, Heatwave snapped open his side door. “Then you take care of it!” 

     The redhead gave him an incredulous stare. “Are you kidding? That thing would eat me for breakfast!”

     Point proven, the fire truck slammed his door shut again. “Exactly!”

     “Guys, we need to  _ surprise _ the millipede and shrink it before it knows we’re here!” Graham scolded the two, shaking his head. Then, he had snapped up with a start, “Kade, did you grab it?”

     Kade deadpanned, staring at his brother in bewilderment. “Grab what,” he spluttered. Heatwave then realized two very terrible things things. One, they had nothing to get it to the right size again; and two, one of them would have to deal with it manually. Good think he knew how to think on the fly.

     “Get out.”

     “What?” Kade gawked at him on the screen, eyebrows furrowed in offence. 

     “I said get out.”

     With a hurried wave the redhead opened his side door and hopped out; all the way muttering under his breath. Heatwave didn’t even bother turning up his audials to hear. 

     As leader of a team (A rescue team of all the possibilities) he had learned from millennia of experience. From how to deal with boarders to energon eaters. It was engraved into his processor at this point how to make a plan on a whim. From the side of his optic, he could see a fallen tree. It was all already starting to come together in his mind.

     His form twisted in place until he was back into his bipedal state. Turning to the log, he took only a single step forward when someone spoke out. “Heatwave, don’t you dare,” the owner of the voice almost took on a pleading tone. But he had his plan, and he was going to follow it. He picked it up, turning it around in his servos for a nanoklik. It seemed sturdy enough to crack it over some beast’s helm. 

     Heatwave glanced back to the creature. The thing was still under the rock, short legs twitching every now and again. He straightened his struts. With a weapon in his servos and a plan in processor, he was ready to go off into war. 

     He lifted the log over his helm; and with a howl he charged. Everything around him was a blur. Then in what it seemed a fraction of a klik, he was at the rock. His kick had sent it flying, little bits of the material flying off into the grass. Heatwave adjusted his grip on the log, ready to smash it down. Only, the thing was gone.

     “What the-”

     “I got it!” Heatwave snapped around. His optics greeted him the awful sight of the millipede curled up in Boulder’s arms. The said mech must’ve been running after him. 

     Boulder met his optics stubbornly, “We’re taking it back.”

 

     The whole trip back was Heatwave glaring and grumbling. His plan didn’t work out.

 

 

* * *

 

 

     Blades hated heights. That’s something even Primus knew. But what did Blades hate more? Chases in the sky. And probably every single dragonfly he sees from now on.

     He and Dani were just going on their weekly sky patrol. They gathered all types of information from it. Humidity, possible future weather events, and bird flight patterns. They also gathered information about the crazy scientist before anyone else.

     Now, Blades and his partner had to deal with the consequences of someone that just got too petty. But being petty apparently wasn’t enough. The scientist decided he just wanted to be a pain in general. So, instead of just making ground bugs bigger, he made flying ones as well. Blades’s specialty.  _ Thanks… _

     Dani was thrilled at the thought of flying after these giant bugs. (Something about a movie that Blades hadn’t seen yet) Blades, however, was not. He hated flying in general, but flying with things that might attack you? Absolutely not. 

     But as the only flying bot on the team ( _ Thanks Primus. Always knew I could count on you _ ) he kind of had to. He couldn’t wait until Optimus shared the wonders of triple changing to the whole team. He wanted to be a moped.

     But here he was, in the sky chasing some type of dragonfly (why was it named  _ dragon _ fly?) that probably didn’t want to go back to being small. 

     They had tried to take care of it before, but that just ended with lots of spinning and screaming. So now, Dani was on the ground with the shrink ray and he was in the sky. As bait. He was always the bait. Anyway, his mission was to bring the bug into shooting range so Dani had a clear shot. Worst case scenario was crashing and burning. Bad, but acceptable would be getting shot himself. So as long as there was bad alternate endings (like a Telltale game!) Blades had them in mind. Medic protocols were  _ great. _

_ "Blades, do you have an eye on the fly yet?" _

     Dani hissed over the coms. 

:I haven’t seen it since it spun me out!: 

     And that was true. Ever since the thing had reduced him to pure terror, he flew away and never looked back. And now he had no idea where it would be. It was like one of those moments where someone went looking for a noise in the woods, and the killer popped up and-

     Something blared on his sensors. 

_      He just had to jinx it. _

     He turned around sharply, there was a hiss as the gigantic dragonfly just barely skimmed by his rotors.

:NEVER MIND!:

     The dragonfly made a wide turn, giving the copter a good look at its wings. They were completely clear, except for a black dot on the tips. He filed it away, one last moment of calm before it shot at him. With a scream, he rushed off to the side. His whole frame lurched as the dragon (it was less of a fly right now) scratched his side. Blades couldn’t tell if the continuous buzzing was from him or the dragon. 

     The spot where they were planning to blast it was a clearing just on the side of the cliff. Dani claimed she needed to hide behind one of the rocks so the thing wouldn’t spot her. Now, Blades was having his doubts.

_ "You okay?" _

:As okay I can with a dragon after me!:

     He shut off the coms at Dani’s confused “What?”

     He was along with the dragon now. Hopefully he’d make it out of this alive.

     The dragon seemed to address him with a different aggression. With a churn in his tanks, it was made clear in his processor that the thing was analyzing him. Oh Primus, he just had to get to Dani. 

     His rotors roared as he twisted around. His sensors blared as it recognized the change in direction. From here he could see how the dragon was moving. The red dot lurched to the left, His back up sensors went off. He sunk mid-flight, the bug raced straight over him. Blades stuttered to a halt as the dragon tilted to stop right in front of him. Its wings, with the black dot, spread out. He vented, and forced himself not to panic…  _ too  _ hard.

     But then out of the shadowy forest cover came a bright blue shot. The bug almost folded into itself when it made contact. Something between a hiss and a snarl filled the air. The side of the cliff making it echo. Blades had to turn down his optic settings so he didn’t get blinded by the bright blue. A black shadow in the middle of it twisted into shapes that Blades had never seen before.

     A gurgle made his whole frame feel funny, almost like jelly. When the blue compressed and imploded outward, a little fly fluttered away. The relief that filled him was almost comical, his vent even made him falter in the air.

_ "Bang!" _

 

* * *

  
  


     “Chief, I do not understand.”

     Chief Burns, his partner, the head of the police force, looked up and gave him one of the most tired looks he has ever received. In his defense, Chase supposed, this was a rather frustrating case.

     Ants, according to humans, were one of the most orderly of insects on the planet. So, when an ant queen travels to the middle of the city and its followers start to make a temple around it they did it splendidly. But, they did not follow orders of the law. The queen, and a couple of other workers, were enlarged by the evil scientist from earlier. Now, they had decided to start another colony. Right in the middle of a street. Which, is a violation of multiple sections in the police force’s codes. But, they had not done any violence to humans and bots alike. So, there is no need to use a taser or any weapon. But yet Chief had some sort of gun.

     “The weapon you have is not needed,” he tried to supply. The Chief sighed, and lifted it so he could see.

     “This is to shrink them back down Chase.”

     “But shouldn’t we try to get them to peacefully leave first?” Charlie pinched his nose (A curious human gesture that the bots have picked up) and hooked the weapon into his holster.

     “If you really think you can get them to leave, you can try.”

     Now Chase was no queen, but surely if the humans see this much potential in them he could get through. The police car took a step forward, ignoring the look one of the larger ants gave him. Straightening himself, he looked out onto the street.

     “Ants of all sizes, you a violating many police codes. You do not have a permit to build on public property. Please cease all activity this instant,” Chase advised. However, not a single soul turned to look at him. He made a similar noise to a human clearing their throat. “You are orderly creatures, please listen to orders other than your own.”

     The queen herself turned to look at him, and for a moment he thought he had done it. However, the ant hissed instead. The lines of ants paused in their work. Some of them dropped the items they were holding and turned. Then, to the police car’s displeasure, they all charged towards him.

     Turning towards his partner, “Chief Burns it appears I have made a mistake.”

 

     It appears ants were not as orderly as humans suspected.

 

* * *

  
  


     At the end of the day, each and every bot learned something valuable. Human wildlife, is supposed to stay as small as it is.

     From Heatwave, who almost managed to club a peaceful millipede.

     To Boulder, who almost tackled Heatwave in his charge.

     To Blades, who had fought a dragon. (Not really, but that is how he saw it.)

     And finally, Chase, who is definitely  _ not  _ a queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy to comment, bookmark, or kudos the work!


	4. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a whole day on the mission, what everyone just wanted to do was relax.
> 
> But then the TV fizzled with static.

   After a whole day on the mission, what everyone wanted to do is just relax. For Heatwave, that would be sparing in the one ‘gym’ section of the basement. For Chase, it’s organizing files and looking over force codes. Blades sits on the couch watching movies and TV shows. And Boulder paints out on the balcony. Kade usually goes on dates. Dani watches some movies with Blades, or is in her room. Charlie cooks something to eat for the family. Graham either studies or actually rests. (Shocking for someone in the Burns family)

   What does Cody do? He hangs out with Frankie. 

   Earlier that day he had invited her over for a sleepover. Despite the trouble during today’s mission, the whole thing was still on. Usually on sleepovers, Frankie chooses a movie and brings it over. But today a marathon of the two’s favorite show was on TV. So, they kind of had to make Blades move over. (He decided he wanted to see it too) 

   After raiding Cody’s bedroom, they had a collection of pillows and blankets at their disposal. Using their materials, they built a miniature fort for themselves. It was a little lumpy and multi-colored, but it was comfortable. His dad made it a personal goal to cook them the best popcorn they have ever tasted. It took him an hour to get everything right. He even delivered it in one of those huge buckets you can get at theaters. Then Charlie, being the dad he is, made sure they had plenty of napkins for the marathon. Frankie laughed, and pressed play.

   And everything was going fine. Until they ran out of popcorn about three hours in. Blades shrugged and picked up the empty container.

   “Are you sure you want to leave right now? It’s getting good,” Frankie had noted. He just laughed a little.

   “Just tell me what happened when I get back!” And then he had left the room. Probably going into the kitchen or something.

   Looking back, maybe that was a good thing...

 

* * *

 

 

 

   Frankie giggled at the captain’s antics on the screen. The light from the TV not quite filling the whole room. Sharp shadows made everything look more dramatic. Light flickered into different colors, shifting from the show’s space background to the ship.

   On screen were people arguing over rations. Something the people were running out of. The emotion almost seemed real. Even to Cody, who choose to deal with angry citizens with the rescues. 

   “If we give more to the younger-”

   “Then we will starve!”

   “No offence, but it seems like a few people could deal to lose a few pounds!”

   The two children gave each other an amused glance. 

   “Are you saying I’m-”

   The TV burst with a sudden string of static. Cody jumped in place, head snapping to the screen. Black and white fizzled over until… until something faded in. A contorted person, behind a desk with papers in their hands. Frankie sat up stiffly, eyes wide. 

   Turning to the boy she murmured in confusion, “What is this?” Cody turned to look at the screen, it was clearing up. He shrugged and focused on the face. Both of them were startled when the bright red alert of ‘BREAKING NEWS’ lit up the room. The face-- a woman-- straightened her spine, looking straight into the room with papers clenched in her hands. 

   “I am live from Nevada, where a hidden military base was found and bombed,” the women on the TV spoke calmly. “Or is it more? Terry, tell us what you see from the copter.” 

   The screen was overtaken by another video. The screen was shaking over the roar of rotor blades. “Terry here at the wreckage! Just look at this!” Zooming in, the fuzzy video took in charred walls. Desert winds lapped around, sometimes throwing smoke into the sky. Some fires were still burning. A corner of the rubble seemed to churn fire into different colors. Purple, blue, and green filled the vision.

   Then, Terry shifted the camera to focus on the middle of the whole thing.

   For a second Cody thought he was seeing things. But then Frankie snatched the remote and shakily pointed it at the screen. Everything stopped.

   And on screen was the symbol that Cody knew too well. Charred and smudged. The symbol didn’t belong there, didn’t belong on the floor instead of one of the bot’s bodies.

   He stared at Frankie in horror, reaching into his pocket to press on the com he always carries. He shakily lifted it closer to him. “Everybody come to the TV room… please. It’s- it’s an emergency,” he stammered into it. It glowed green, like the fire next to the burnt symbol that didn’t belong. Cody could distantly hear crashes and scuffing throughout the firehouse- looks like they took the emergency part seriously.

   Dani was the first one through the door, which she slammed open. The sharp smash from that filling the previously quiet room.

   “What’s wrong?” Dani sounded breathless. Some part in Cody’s shocked brain recognized that she probably ran all the way from her room. 

   “I’ll rewind it, we’ll wait for everyone to come down,” Frankie mumbled to herself, pressing the rewind button on the remote. Blurring over the symbol that didn’t belong, the abnormal fire, and the crumbled walls. 

   It didn’t take long for the others to rush in. All the while frantically looking around for any threats in the room. (Some of them almost seemed disappointed from there being nothing but two spooked children, a concerned sister, and a paused TV)

   Kade, his older brother, huffed and gave the two a very unimpressed look, “This better be important, I was getting ready for a date!”

   “If it’s an emergency, that date can wait,” Graham, his other brother, briefly scolded. His gaze flickered to the paused television. His eyebrows furrowed as he analyzed the screen. “What’s that you got on there?”

   Frankie shifted in her seat, hand still clamped on the remote. “It’s uh…”

   “The emergency,” Cody spluttered out. The rest of the spectators turned to look at the TV, where the woman and her papers still sat. Quickly, now that everyone’s attention was on the screen, Frankie hit play. 

   “I am live from Nevada-” He shut out the noise and focused on the other’s faces. His own family were intent on discovering what had gotten him and Frankie all rolled up. Each family member seemed to react differently to the visible carnage that Terry had revealed. Cody could see the colored fire without even looking at the screen. Every single color, dancing in their eyes. 

   He could hear when the bots realized what was on the screen. It was a soft scrape of metal, and when Cody glanced over he could see that their jaws dropped. The bots’ eyes, wide with alarm, snapped to each little detail. 

   “Isn’t that…”

   Heatwave snapped up sharply. He straightened himself and faced the Chief with a carefully stoic face. Before he could get a word out, Chase spoke up. 

   “Permission to leave the room, sir?” Cody could tell that his dad had no idea why they were acting the way they were. He gave them a stiff nod. And that is all it took.

   The bots scrambled for the door. A couple of them tripped over their own feet in their sudden desperation. Heatwave raced ahead with the rest of them hot on his tail. 

   And everything else carried on. His family continued to watch the broadcast, looking for something they must’ve missed. Cody could see their confusion, which was almost as bright as the blaze on the screen. 

   He jumped when a hand clasped around his arm. He whipped his head around to figure out who had grabbed him. All he saw was Frankie’s almost frantic eyes. “We have to go after them!” she hissed beneath Terry (who was still freaking out over the destruction). The two hopped out of their seats together, already racing towards where the bots disappeared. 

   Cody didn’t even remember most of the sprint. All that really mattered to him was that he got where he needed to go. Walls blurred beside him, and the floor flew beneath his feet. If he was correct, the bots would probably be at the communications center. Though, part of him wanted to be wrong.

   But life never would be all sunshine and rainbows.

   He and Frankie skidded to a halt when they heard the first crash. Cody could hear someone (probably Heatwave) shouting Cybertronian and Earth curses alike. The two didn’t even have to look at each other to know they had discovered where the bots had gone. The door (which was Cybertronian sized) was swung open from their rush. Little pieces of drywall that were scattered around suggested whoever opened it used a lot of force to do so. 

   “Fraggit… PICK UP!” a voice from inside roared. Yup, definitely Heatwave. 

   Frankie tiptoed to the door frame, stepping over crumbly white powder. She turned to look over her shoulder and motioned Cody to follow. His mind, still a little bit scrambled at the scenario, compiled without a question. The two snuck over to the best of their ability. Though, through all of the cursing and banging that wasn’t so difficult. Just peeking over the door frame, the two eagerly took in all of the sights. 

   Cody really wishes he hadn’t.

   There was another loud crash as Heatwave slammed his fists into the concil. His snarl of frustration lit up the room more than the blaring red sign on the coms screen. A picture of Optimus flung to the side, the yellow scout popping up next. After a minute, the same red sign popped up again. Heatwave optics narrowed in his rage, fingers digging into the metal and  _ crumpled it up _ .

   “It won’t do much good if you break it,” Boulder hummed before placing a hand on the firetruck’s shoulder. Boulder himself looked worried, but the different worried. The worried you would have if you couldn’t find an object. A hopeful kind of worried.

   “They didn’t give us a warning… that rules out relocation,” Chase hissed from the corner. He was pacing holes into the floor. All of his steps in rhythm. It sounded like a clock, ticking down on and on. He kept on muttering under his breath: codes and regulations. He must be trying to find a solution. Trying to find out the problem in the first place would be the most difficult.

   But then a sound from the far left sent shivers down Cody’s spine. It was unlike something he’s ever heard before. It was something… staticy. Little bits and pieces popping in like a normal voice. Straining to look over the other bots in the room, he saw a little bit of white. Maybe if he could just-

   Oh. _ Oh no. _

   And there was Blades with his head in his hands. His cockpit pulled over his head just so you could barely see it. Rambling under his breath, with bright blue liquid dripping from beneath his hands. He let out the sound again. And with a start, Cody realized he was  _ crying.  _

   The sight didn’t belong. Nothing about this seemed right. The bots never cried before. Something was _ extremely bad. _

   A hand on his shoulder made him jump. His family all rushed in, questions muddling together. Someone was pulling him away from the room. 

   Huh.

_    He never knew robots could cry. _

 

* * *

 

 

 

   Later, it was explained that Nevada was where the Autobot Base was stationed at. An Autobot symbol in the middle of a burning wreckage. No one was picking up on their coms. And the fires: burning the color of energon. Every single sign pointed to the Autobot cause being no more. That everyone who was protecting the Earth was gone to the winds.

   No one slept that night.

 

* * *

 

 

   At three A.M that night, a light lip up on the energon sensor. Chief Charlie Burns, who was sitting at the desk, jumped up at the sharp ring. His tired fingers slid over the buttons on the keypad. At first he had to squint at the screen to see what was going on. Then with a start, he clicked the broadcast button (specialized to send data to the bots quicker than a com call).

   Not even minutes later, the entire firehouse was gathered in the basement. The bots shifting pede to pede. Heatwave in particular seemed especially anxious to get moving. When the Chief strolled in, eyes snapped to him like a stretched rubber band. The Chief was dressed in his police uniform, as though this was like any other mission. Meeting the eyes of the bots (who were all distressed on some level) he spoke the best he could. Considering he was running off no sleep, a couple of coffees, and an off brand Red-Bull. 

   “What’s the game plan?”

   Heatwave didn’t even wait a nanoklik to reply. “It depends, we have no idea who is out there. It could be anything at this point,” he started, “Cons would be the most likely-”

   “But we cannot forget that there’s a chance it could be an Autobot!” Boulder spoke up. 

   Blades squeezed himself around the others, “It could be the worse Cons we’ve ever even encountered! It could be-” the copter bot wavered, “it could be  _ Megatro- _ ”

   “By himself? Not likely,” Chase mumbled from the corner. The heli huffed, mumbling under his breath. “A more likely case is a scout-”

   Cody’s head snapped up. Even though it was three in the morning and the boy had no sleep didn’t stop his inquisitive nature. “Like, _ Bumblebee’s _ type of scout?” A couple of the bots winced a bit, but that didn’t even compare to Blades’s reaction. The poor helicopter cringed, his rotors tucking behind him as he slunk back behind the other bots.

   “Technically, yes…” the police car trailed off, giving Heatwave a brief glance. Said firetruck’s optics glinted as a plan began to form once again.

   Kade raised an eyebrow, “I’m sensing a but?”

   “But that would mean they’re still looking for us,” Heatwave began with a fire in his optics, “if we get the drop on that con, they wouldn’t go back to tell that mangy rust covered-”

   “Did you guys forget this bot could be  _ friendly _ ?” The bulldozer, who was previously forgotten, argued. 

   “If it is friendly, I want to meet them!” Cody chimed in, shooting his very disgruntled family a smile. 

   Kade scoffed, “You? No.  _ Me  _ however? Count me in!” 

   “Absolutely n-”

   “No! What in the-”

   “ _ Kade- _ ”

   The voices all mixed together, every other person trying to get heard over the other. Meanwhile, the bots watched the little spat. Boulder had let the others talk away at the possibility of a Decepticon on Griffin Rock, but the energy signature suggested only one bot. There were four bots all together, and if the new bot was friendly…

   “What if we brought them along just to check?” Boulder hissed to the firetruck. Heatwave gave him a look, optic ridge raised incredulously. 

   “If you honestly think we’ll be bringing them along…”

 

* * *

 

   In Heatwave’s defense, Boulder has a terrible knack of having good points. But part of him didn’t believe the whole ‘We can just drop them off!’ side of it. Either way, now he had his ever-so-vigilant partner in the driving seat. Hands clamped down on the wheel with a look on his face that made it look like he regretted everything. Then again, this is Kade… could he even regret something?

   He had Blades in the sky with Dani and Cody, looking for the number of bots. Plus, any other details could be good in a fight. If it came to that. (Don’t tell anybody, but he hoped it would.) The others were driving beside him into the forest with their partners. Hopefully, using both the optics in the air and the energon tracker… they’d be able to track this bot down. Then, they had the bot-power to take a Decepticon scout.

   A warning beep came from the tracker. Blades’s energon signal was getting close to the other bot’s. Gathering the data into a little packet, he messaged it manually to the copter bot. Heatwave could hear the muttered ‘Oh great.’ over the coms. 

_ :I should be right on top of them, where are they?!:  _

_ :Hiding maybe?” _

   Chase tried to supply,

_ :Though that isn’t an optimal situation if they knew you were there.: _

_ :Are you saying they could  _ know  _ I’m here?!:  _

   Blades’s panicked voice hissed over the coms.

_ :It is possible,:  _

   The police car confirmed. Heatwave held in a huff, turning harshly around a tree. The other two followed his lead.

_ :Look on the bright side,” _

   The bulldozer chimed in, 

_ : if they do know you’re there they didn’t shoot you down!: _

_ :Boulder... I appreciate it, but that doesn’t make me feel any better!: _

   Trees split into different designs about a klik later. The taller, softer ones morphed into spiky and sharp ones. The needles swayed with the rush of dirt from their tires. Within the mile radius, a bot lurked in the shadows. If this was a Con’s scout, they were in for a fight for a lifetime. (Heatwave told himself this wasn’t about revenge, but c’mon. You had to see what this is about.) 

   But then Dani gasped over the coms. 

_ “Right there! Look at ‘em!” _

   Quickly, Heatwave pulled up the energon tracker onto his main HUD. He turned sharply, tires digging into mud and grass. Kicking it up onto the trees. Driving right towards where Blades was stationed, his engine roared as he accelerated. Ignoring Chase’s mumbling of a speed limit and Boulder’s unhappy comments about the grass. 

:What do they look like?: 

   The firetruck demanded over the twists and turns.

_ :Um! One bot, they look to have a red and white paint job… uh. OH! They just transformed and are heading your way!: _

   Another glance to the tracker proved the statement. One blinking red dot moving towards the groop, and showing no signs of stopping. He tightened the seat belt around Kade before slamming on his brakes. Using the momentum to twist and transform mid-motion. The fancy move awarded him with two pedes on the ground and one safe human. (Though he was looking a little green)

   “ _ Never _ do that again,” Kade groaned, clutching both his torso and his head. His windshield slid down as he dent down onto one knee. Holding out his servo as the redhead climbed out. The others transformed around him, Blades landing a little ways off before doing so. Each and every single one of them taking great care to make sure their charges were safely out.

   ‘Clearing’ his throat, “Now, you guys hide over in the trees. If this is a con, you simply run away. If it is friendly, we might consider letting you guys chat. Understand?” Heatwave was met with firm nods. The Chief ushered everyone away under one of the droopy spiked trees. Using the shadows to cover them. If things went bad, it would be difficult for the attacker to see them, but easy for them to get away. 

   “The bot’s coming!” He didn’t need to be told twice, he could already hear the roaring engine of a bot speeding their way through. Heatwave exchanged glances with his teammates. Chase’s optics held a fierce determination. Blades had uncertainty, but courage as well. An Boulder’s, who had hope and valor. Each and every bot here was ready to fight, even though some of them might not have battle training or any sense of aggression. Heatwave turned to the dark woods with a strong feeling of fortitude in his spark. If this bot made the terrible decision to make them an enemy, you bet they were going to fight back as boldly as any other soldier.

   And he knew Optimus would be  _ proud _ . 

   The flash of white among the trees almost made it easy to pick up where they were coming from. Maybe they weren’t a threat after all. Or, they were idiotic enough to believe they didn’t see them. The vehicle skid to a halt just beyond the tree line, dust flying out of the shadows. The silence that filled the air was heavy. Both sides sizing each other up the best they could. Then, the familiar sound of a transformation was soon to follow. Strange enough, the sound went on longer than normal. As though the bot was transforming  _ twice _ . Bright blue optics met Heatwave’s own. In them he could see the distrust, the curiosity, and the  _ aggression _ . The aggression of a bot that has been through so much, they would fist-fight over the smallest of scraps. 

   Then the bot took a few steps forwards. Their plating was a mix of white and a red-orange. A compressed chassis with large helm ornaments that almost looked like optic ridges. And, of course, _ large blades where hands should be _ . In one moment of clarity, Heatwave realized that the sound of transformation wasn’t elongated at all. The bot  _ had  _ transformed twice: simply different body parts. He swallowed the own apprehension he felt.

   The bot’s optics flicked to each bot before deciding to land on Heatwave’s. For a moment there was silence. But then the bot began to speak, “What’re your designations-”

   A familiar stubbornness filled his frame. Designations? The bot wanted designations? He’ll give them  _ designations _ !

   Interrupting the bot mid-sentence Heatwave snarled, “We are Rescue Bots! And we will never let  _ you _ , or any other  _ Con  _ take our home!” Taking a step forward for emphasis, he met the bot’s optics with his own. Said bot let out an unimpressed huff, sparking a flare of anger in the firetruck. He grit his dentae. This mech wasn’t taking him seriously! He’ll show them not to underestimate-

   “That’s nice, but I am no  _ Decepticon _ ,” the mech spat out the last word. Letting his blades transform back into servos. “Chief Autobot medical officer Ratchet, I’d say it was nice to meet you but then I’d be lying. You’re the Rescue Bots if I am correct? I believe I asked for your designations before this mech-” he waved a servo at the affronted Heatwave “-had the gull to interrupt me?” Heatwave spluttered over his own words. Part of him wanted to be overjoyed that this mech was an Autobot, proof that the Rescue Bots aren't totally  _ alone  _ on Earth. But the other part of him wanted to be angry about the fact that Autobots were  _ alive  _ and didn’t even  _ contact  _ them. Though it seemed like the others didn’t share his concern. 

   Boulder stepped forward with a servo out and a smile. Ratchet paused for a second before shaking it with his own. “Yeah! My name’s Boulder!” The bulldozer stepped back.

   Chase took his place, shaking Ratchet’s servo. “Chase.”

   Blades had began to walk away to where the humans were hidden. Turning over to call over his shoulder with a wave, “Mine’s Blades!”

   Then the mech’s optics landed on him. Well, this was the hill he’d die on (a morbid human saying. Oh Primus he was picking  _ those  _ up now too) “My name’s Heatwave. I’m the leader of Sigma 17, or the bots you can see here.” He shook Ratchet’s servo firmly before taking a step back. 

   “Figured you’d be in some state of authority,” the mech shrugged briefly. “How you stepped forward towards an armed mech just  _ screams  _ ‘bravery’.”

   Heatwave opened his mouth to defend himself-

   “Hello!”

   Only to be stopped by an enthusiastic Burns family. They all trotted out from behind the tree with Blades in the lead. The helicopter was murmuring something to the family, and a couple of them nodded. 

   “Humans?!” Heatwave jolted in place ( _ not because he was scared _ ) and whipped around to face a distraught Ratchet. The mech was staring at the family with a look that was almost comically startled. Wide optics flickering over every single one in the group, servos up as though that would somehow help. Ratchet took a quick step back when the Chief took one step forward.

   “Chief Charlie Burns, it’s nice to meet you sir,” the Chief announced in his official ‘officer’ voice. The other Burns stepped forwards as well, giving the medic a smile (or in Kade’s case, a smirk). “These good people beside me are my family. Kade, Dani, Graham, and Cody,” he motioned to each of the family members on their names. 

   Ratchet narrowed his optics at the youngest Burns, “Could you possibly tell me why you brought a  _ child  _ out here with you?”

   Cody just laughed, smiling up at the medic with a face you just couldn’t stay mad at (Trust him, Heatwave tried) and giggled out, “That’s a long story! How about you just come back with us to the Firehouse?” 

   Ratchet gave Heatwave a confused look. “Our base,” the firetruck hummed. The medic ‘ah’ed. Twisting his form once again until instead of a mech, there was an ambulance in the middle of the field. 

   “Then I guess I’ll just follow your lead,”

   The youngest Burns ‘ooh’ed before a large grin split his face. “An  _ ambulance _ , noble!”

 

* * *

 

 

 

   The ride back was longer than normal. Boulder decided a little tour wouldn’t hurt and guided the new mech through the town. A couple civilians glanced over, but didn’t seem to mind much. They even drove a little towards Doc Greene’s lab, admiring the view of the building. Though after a few minutes, Ratchet seemed as uninterested as you could possibly be. They wrapped it up and arrived back to the base.

   When they had brought the medic down to their energon storage to get the mech some fuel, his optics almost popped out of his helm. Gawking at the supply with his jaw dropped. Stunned, he took the cube without hesitation. Taking a while to rest and fuel up. Answering questions with short and blunt statements. Like how he was holding up, and how he was feeling.

   But then Chase got curious. And one question was all it took.

   “What happened back on the Autobot base?” the police car had questioned innocently. Genuine concern in his optics. That one question piqued the other’s interest, bots and humans alike leaning in. 

   Ratchet huffed at the attention, gripping his cube tighter. “What do you  _ think  _ happened? We were attacked by Decepticons!” Giving the police car a dirty look, the medic took a quick sip out of the cube.

   Chase nodded, “Indeed, but we were given no message about an attack. Or even relocation. What  _ happened _ ?”

   “We didn’t have the time,” Ratchet began with contempt, “we were…” the medic trailed off, “too busy with a war ship being dropped on our helms.”

   “That sudden of an attack?”

   “Yes, it was-”

 

_    “Ratchet, prepare to bridge everyone out of here!” _

_    The bots in the base paused, optics wide at the Prime’s announcement. Ratchet stared for a second in alarm before he blurted, “We’re abandoning the base?!” _

_    The Prime looked over his shoulder at his medic. “The base is lost, we must disperse and rendezvous at a new location.” _

_    “But shouldn’t we stick together?” Jack muttered in shock. _

_    “All for one and one for all?” Miko chimed in with a pleading tone. _

_    The Prime sighed, “We have more of a chance to all get there in one piece if they must look for us!”  _

_    “Where are we going?” Raf hissed out in a small panicky voice.  _

_    Ratchet could see the conflicting emotions on the Prime’s face. The face that used to be so kind, but was hardened in war. The face that was expected to be a leader and make the hardest decisions. _

_    Optimus straightened himself, optics breezing over his soldiers. Pausing once at one side of the room, and then on Ratchet. Optic ridges furrowing, “Griffin Rock. I’ll be sending you the coordinates now.” _

_    “Wha-” _

_    A data burst popped up on his screen, showing direct latitude and longitude. The rendezvous was most likely an island off of the human state of Maine. Ratchet internally huffed. If he had to drive all the way through that water, Optimus was lucky if the Decepticons killed him first! _

_    Alarms clicked on, final warnings to the carnage that was to come. Bots scrabbled to gather their charges, holding them close. Ratchet sharply turned to the concil, servos flying over buttons and switches. Pulling up one location, somewhere in the Midwest of this country, Ratchet tugged the lever down. The bridge roared to life, a vortex of greens and blues shining all around the base. The base they were abandoning… _

_    “Bumblebee, you will go first.” The scout beeped in acknowledgement and the sound of a transformation out-shined the roar of the bridge. Tires screeched as the yellow scout sped out of the base. Hissing through grit dentae as he repeated the process, Ratchet found another location. Once again pulling the lever down and listening to vehicles speed out. His audials missed hushed goodbyes and tearful glances. Missed Optimus ordering Wheeljack to come look at the wreckage later. Missed the rumbles and crashes from outside the walls. The process was almost robotic, repeating the same things over and over- _

_    “Old friend, it is your turn to go.” _

_    Ratchet almost jumped, wearily peering over at the Prime. Some far part in his processor noted that Optimus looked tired. Defeated almost. Then the Prime stepped forward, selecting the very coordinates that he had sent everyone. The rendezvous spot. Looks like the medic was already ahead of everyone. _

_    “I will bridge you there directly. You must find the Rescue Bots and tell them we are coming,” Optimus whispered. Optics abandoning their search of the screen to meet Ratchet’s. _

_    The medic almost nodded before it clicked, “What about  _ you _?”  _

_    The Prime vented heavily, “I will ensure the Decepticons can not follow,” he breathed. Staring at a wall as it shook and crumbled. Ratchet took a few hurried steps toward the bridge. He paused just before he walked through, staring into the portal. When he crossed it, he would be leaving everything from before behind. An old friend, a base, a home… _

_    He grit his dentae and clenched his servoes, “I…” he murmured into the chaos, “never imagined it would end like this.”  _

_    Gathering his courage, he took the final steps out of the base. The last thing he heard from behind him before it had closed, was a booming implosion. _ __   
  


   “Ratchet?”

   The mech jumped in his plating, whipping around to stare at yellow optics. Not the optics of his leader, his friends, or his teammates. Just the optics of a young stranger who had no idea how much the Autobots were struggling. 

   The mech, who was named Chase, seemed almost apologetic. Optics uncertain before uttering, “I… apologize if I brought up bad mem-”

   Ratchet scoffed mid-sentence, waving the mech off with a servo. “No worries.”

   The silence that filled after was uncomfortable. He must’ve stared off longer than he expected, because all of these bots and humans in this room seemed almost afraid to ask another question. Fine then, he’d answer one he already knew they were wondering.

   “This is an Autobot rendezvous point now. The others will arrive soon,” he hummed nonchalantly as he took another sip of energon. The others gawked for a second, before a glimmer of hope split their faces. Primus, he wished he had their same attitude.

   “As in the others got out…?”

   Ratchet coughed, “Most of them.” The medic had to watch that little flicker get washed away. 

   “Is Bumblebee okay?” the Helicopter bot (who Ratchet had first thought was a Decepticon) blurted out. Afterwards, the bot looked a little sheepish, but determined to get an answer.

   Ratchet considered the question slowly, swirling his cube. Giving the bot a suspicious glance. Last time he checked, no one but Optimus even knew these bots existed. And they didn’t know who he was right off the bat, so unless-

   Oh.

_    Oh when that mech got here he was in for a stern talking to. _

   “Bumblebee was the first to leave,” The bot-  _ Blades-   _ sighed in relief, muttering a little ‘Thank Primus’ into his servos. The medic downed the last of the energon and placed the empty cube on a counter. Nodding to the green mech who picked it up to dispose of it.

   “So what I understand, the whole of Team Prime is coming…  _ here _ ?” The oldest human questioned. 

   Ratchet nodded before turning on his heel. “Whether you like it or not. They’re coming. And you lot  _ better  _ be ready for their arrival.” Marching right out of the door and leaving the rest of them to question his answers, the medic closed the door behind him. Sparing a glance at the sparkbeat tracker on his arm. Everyone seemed steady except-

   Except for Optimus, Wheeljack and Smokescreen. Optimus he could understand, facing off an entire warship didn’t exactly give you the best odds. Prime or not. But Smokescreen and Wheeljack?

   He vented out into the dark hallway. Primus had a cruel way of testing his people. But Ratchet didn’t know how much longer he could stand it. 

   And- worst of all- he didn’t know if these innocent bystanders could take it at all.

 

   Either way, he guesses they’ll find out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end on this work, but not the end of the story! Follow the series for the next part!
> 
> Don't feel shy to Kudos, bookmark, or comment on the work!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy to comment, bookmark, or kudos the work!


End file.
